Todos los días
by Generala
Summary: Post TP ShadXAshei- Misma escena, mismos personajes, misma situación, diferente plot. Para que todos ustedes vean que cada cabeza es un mundo. Alabado sea Tingle.


**Todos los Días**

Llevaba un día entero lloviendo en Hyrule y no parecía querer parar.

Desde la noche anterior había comenzado y los momentos en que parecía detenerse, minutos más tarde volvía a llover más fuerte.

En Villa Kakariko la gente se refugiaba en sus casas, los viajeros tomaban algo para calentarse los huesos en el bar de la posada. En el camino que dividía al pequeño poblado no se veía a nadie, ni siquiera a los Goron que de vez en cuando iban a la villa. En realidad algunos estaban dentro del bar tomando algo caliente y platicando de los últimos eventos de aquel reino, esperando poder regresar pronto a su hogar.

De pronto se vio a dos figuras que venían corriendo desde la entrada norte de la villa.

–¡Apúrate o te dejo atrás! –gritó una mujer.

–¡Ya te dije que no es mi culpa, mis lentes están empañados! –contestó un hombre pelirrojo detrás de ella.

Aquél joven trataba de mantener limpios sus lentes pero era imposible, soltando una palabrota terminó por quitárselos y guardarlos entre sus ropas. Su compañera ahora parecía un mancha borrosa hecha de más manchas borrosas de colores, pero al menos veía los obstáculos inmediatos.

Cuando pudo alcanzar por fin a la viajera que iba con él, ya habían llegado a la puerta de la posada.

La primera en entrar fue Ashei, seguida detrás por Shad que limpió sus lentes y se los puso de nuevo.

¡Vaya que era reconfortante por fin recuperar la vista!

–¡Shad, Lady Ashei me alegro mucho de verlos! –dijo Renado que al notar a que los nuevos viajeros eran la pareja de jóvenes amigos de Telma.

–También nos da gusto verte de nuevo –saludó el hombre de lentes–, ¿crees tener dos habitaciones libres? Estaremos aquí hasta que pase la lluvia.

Ashei terminaba de quitarse el abrigo mojado, mientras su compañero hablaba con el Shaman y jefe de la villa.

–Temo que sólo queda una en toda la posada, tendrían que compartirla.

–¿Estás jugando verdad? –preguntó Ashei, esperando

El chamán negó.

–Es este clima, todos los viajeros que fueron atrapados se están quedando aquí, hay casa llena como pueden ver –dijo haciendo un ademán con los brazos señalando las mesas llenas–. Hasta los Goron se han quedado aquí, el camino a la Montaña de la Muerte está muy resbaloso.

–Bien, si no hay otra solución… –dijo finalmente Ashei.

Renado los guió a los dos hasta la habitación, esta era la literalmente la última. Estaba casi aislada de las demás, hasta el final del pasillo del segundo piso. Sin embargo y para alivio de la pareja, tenía camas gemelas.

El jefe del pequeño pueblo se despidió y les invitó a bajar a tomar algo si lo deseaban.

Sin decir nada Ashei empezó a quitarse las partes de la armadura que llevaban. El sonido metálico fue lo que hizo a Shad voltearse asustado a verla.

–¡¿Qué diablos haces! ?–le preguntó casi a gritos.

–Quitarme la armadura por su puesto, ya no la soporto.

–¡No me refería a eso!

–¿Crees que me iba a desvestir contigo presente?

La respuesta silenciosa del pobre y apenado Shad era un sonrojo marcado en la blanca piel de su rostro.

–Pervertido –comentó una vez que pasó al lado del intimidado pelirrojo, hacia los baños de la posada a cambiarse la ropa mojada.

Algunas veces se preguntaba el porqué viajaba con ella, esa mujer era exasperante, mandona, terca, imprudente… y valiente. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces habían discutido por cuál iba a ser su próximo destino, la mayoría de las veces era Ashei quién decidía la dirección a tomar.

Esa mujer era una tirana.

Empezó a buscar ropa seca en la bolsa de viaje que llevaba, esperaba no toda estuviera mojada.

Esta vez le había tocado a él decidir, quería ir a la montaña de la muerte pero el temporal los había atrapado y la verdad no sabía si duraría días.

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, Shad sabía de antemano que a su amiga no le gustaría. Por alguna razón la lluvia tendía a ponerla triste y él nunca se había atrevido a preguntar porqué. A pesar de conocerla desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. La verdad no le gustaba ver esa expresión triste en su rostro, no iba con la ruda mujer con quien convivía todos los días. No importaba que fuera la que siempre lo regañaba, la que se burlara de él, a la que de vez en cuando tenía que sacar en brazos del bar de Telma después de festejar con algunos soldados del ejército.

Cualquiera que la conociera pensaría que Ashei no tenía otra expresión aparte de la que siempre llevaba en el rostro. Sin embargo, Shad sabía que no era así… puesto que también la había visto ponerse furiosa, la había visto reírse y para aquellos que habían tenido suerte de conocerla más a fondo, llorar.

Parecía increíble decir que ya había tenido oportunidad de verla derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Obviamente lo había amenazado con arrojarlo al cráter de la montaña de la muerte, si se lo contaba a alguien. De todos modos no pensaba contárselo a nadie, amenazado o no.

Terminó de cambiarse, salió del cuarto y le preguntó a Renado donde podía dejar las prendas mojadas que traía en la mano.

–Yo me encargo de ellas Shad –le sonrió–, anda mejor busca donde sentarte, avisaré que traigan algo caliente de tomar y algo de comida.

Sin más aquél misterioso hombre se marchó en dirección a la pequeña cocina del lugar.

Una jovencita se acercó y dejó dos tazas con ponche de fruta humeante (*) le dijo la muchacha.

–El señor Renado dice que lo invita –hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se retiró.

Al probarlo, se dio cuenta que también le habían puesto licor. Se encogió de hombros y tomó otro sorbo. Nunca había sido muy fanático del alcohol pero admitía disfrutarlo de vez en cuando.

La mesera de antes volvió a acercarse a él y dejó un par de platos con comida en la mesa.

–Gracias.

En esos momentos Ashei bajaba por las escaleras. Usando un abrigo de lana y unos pantalones marrones.

–Oh Din, gracias por pedir comida –dijo sentándose y frotándose las manos– ,estoy muriendo de hambre.

–Te gustará saber que tampoco pagaremos por ellos.

–¿Enserio, qué hiciste, coquetearle a la mesera? –sonrió.

–¡No soy esa clase de hombre, Renado nos los invita!

–Ya, ya no te enojes cuatro ojos. Solo bromeaba –pinchó la chuleta de su plato, levantándola hasta su boca propinándole un mordisco–, definitivamente hay que agradecerle al Chamán por esto.

Shad sonrió divertido, al menos el clima no le había quitado el apetito.

–Deberías vigilar tus modales.

–¡Al diablo con los modales, tengo hambre! –exclamó mal humorada.

El intelectual volvió a reírse y siguió comiendo, platicando de distintos temas con su amiga y compañera de viaje.

Ashei inclusive pidió a un mesero que le trajera otra tasa de ponche con "piquete".(*)

–No deberías beber demasiado, luego no puedes ni caminar.

–¡Oh vamos sólo es ponche, no seas tan santurrón!

–¿Sólo ponche –tomó la tasa de su amiga y le dio un sorbo–, y ese sabor amargoso del final qué es eh?

–No eres tu el que se lo está tomando, anda devuélvemelo.

Shad en vez de regresarle su bebida se la bebió toda el mismo haciendo una mueca al final.

–Puedo pedir otra –canturreó la guerrera frente a él.

–Olvídalo, yo no quiero cargarte hasta la habitación cuando ya no puedas caminar.

–No tienes que hacerlo.

–_Nop _pero como no está ni Tarkov ni ninguno de tus otros hombres que te adoran…

–Me temen querrás decir… –contestó con cierta sorna.

–Es posible, aún así no bebas más.

–¿Qué hay de Auru?

–Él no cuenta, es prácticamente nuestro superior.

–Bueno podría haber uno que no parece tenerme miedo pero –hizo un gesto con la cabeza–… olvídalo creo que tampoco cuenta.

Shad la observó en silencio un rato dándose cuenta que esa expresión de tristeza estaba a punto de plasmarse en el rostro de su amiga.

–Bueno luego puedes decírmelo, pero sigamos con el tema de "Los soldados que te aman"

–Tú de verdad quieres que te golpee ¿No?, no me digas que eres uno de esos hombres que les gusta…

–¡Claro que no! –dijo Shad avergonzado.

La joven empezó a reír ante la cara de su amigo.

Estuvieron hablando el resto de la tarde, rodeados de viajeros que se acercaban al fuego de la chimenea buscando que el calor de las llamas calentara sus fríos huesos, otros se acercaban las mesas a ella y jugaban cartas.

El olor conserva nunca dejó de llenar la sala, al parecer la cocinera había puesto a hacer otra olla para lo que restaba de la tarde. Algunos huéspedes subieron a sus habitaciones conforme el tiempo pasaba, esperando que al despertar el clima hubiera mejorado pero en toda la tarde aquello no sucedió. La lluvia no cedía.

–Esperaba que pudiéramos irnos mañana –dijo Ashei, frotándose las manos.

–Será imposible subir la montaña de la muerte. Ni siquiera los Gorons se están atreviendo a escalar.

–Detesto estar aquí sentada si no fuera por la estúpida lluvia ya estaríamos en su santuario.

–Mejor disfrútalo, una vez regresando al castillo ninguno de los dos tendrá tiempo de hacer nada.

–Tu te la pasas sentado la mayor parte del día ¿De qué te quejas?

–De que se me entume el trasero y la espalda me mata al finalizar el día. La última vez me tuve que tirar en el suelo para calmar mis vértebras.

–Con que era eso…

–¿A qué te refieres? –Inquirió Shad.

–Tarkov dijo que un día entró en la biblioteca y vio que estabas tirado en el suelo echo bolita.

–¡Estaba tratando de acomodar las vértebras de mi cintura!

La mujer de cabello negro mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Si anda búrlate de mis problemas de columna.

–No me burlo de tus problemas de espalda me burlo de tus métodos.

–¡Es lo mismo!

Contestó Shad rápidamente.

Guardaron silencio un momento, escuchando las risas y rumores de los demás viajeros sentados en el bar y las mesas.

–Ashei hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

–Dispara .

–¿Porqué te molesta tanto la lluvia?, es decir si tu padre te entrenó como guerrera, ésta no debería representar ninguna amenaza para ti.

La joven guardó silencio un rato y luego volteó a ver a su amigo.

El erudito no sabía como interpretar esa mirada y el silencio, tal vez había tocado alguna fibra sensible.

–Fue rudo de mi parte no tienes… –empezó a decir nervioso.

–Me trae malos recuerdos –dijo abruptamente.

Shad no se atrevió a preguntar de que trataban. Simplemente guardó silencio.

–¿No vas a preguntar? –preguntó ella con cierta tristeza en su voz.

–Ashei…

–Perdí a mi madre un noche mientras llovía… y a mi padre en un accidente en la montaña.

–No tienes por qué seguir contándomelo, en serio.

–Demasiado tarde…–contestó.

Volvió a guardar silencio esperando que continuara. Una parte de él no quería que lo hiciera, no quería ver ese rostro volverse sombrío y triste.

–Tenía doce años cuando mi madre enfermó, para ese entonces vivíamos en la Ciudadela. Intentamos todo… mi mamá no resistió y una noche se despidió de nosotros –hizo una pausa, mientras veía la taza vacía que sostenía en las manos– recuerdo que no pude dormir aunque mi padre me lo pidió, me pasé la mayor parte de la noche viendo por la ventana mientras llovía. Tenía la sensación de que hasta el cielo lloraba por ella.

–¿Qué hay de tu padre?

–Tres años después, para ese entonces el había dejado su puesto como caballero en el castillo. Salimos a acampar por diversión, una tormenta nos atrapó mientras regresábamos a nuestra cabaña en las montañas. Mi padre resbaló por una de las laderas… yo bajé a buscarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

–¿Fue cuando conociste a Auru?

Ashei asintió.

–Me tomó bajo su protección, después de que las cenizas de mi padre fueran enterradas en Villa Kakariko, junto a los restos de mi madre, como él me había dicho un día.

La doncella se quedó callada, inmersa en sus propios recuerdos.

Sin pensarlo Shad puso una mano sobre las de ella, que aún sostenían la taza vacía. Era el único gesto que se le ocurría para consolarla.

Ambos seguían callados esperando que el otro pronunciara algo, la guerrera nariceó y estrujó la mano que su amigo tenía sobre las suyas.

–Gracias por escuchar –con un tono más obscuro agregó– ya sabes lo que va a pasar si abres la _boca_.

El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió.

–Si ya sé, si le digo a tus hombres o a Link vas a patearme hasta quedar segura que no podré engendrar ningún niño –carraspeó y prosiguió en voz baja– e incapaz de satisfacer a una mujer.

–Bien ya has aprendido Shad.

–Ashei, querida amiga, me lo dices todos los días cuando te pasa algo vergonzoso. Me lo tenía que aprender.

–¿Qué hay de ti?

–¿Cómo?

–Si ¿Qué hay de ti, de tu familia?

–Bueno mis padres aún viven –dijo Shad tranquilo –, ahora mismo deben de estar en el Pueblo del Castillo, exclamando que estoy loco.

–Últimamente no les ha gustado mi modo de vivir.

–¿En serio?

El erudito asintió.

–Desde que era muy pequeño aprendí todo lo que sé de mi padre, pasé casi toda mi niñez sentado en una biblioteca. Sin embargo de vez en cuando me gustaba explorar…, a mis padres les parecía una ridiculez que hiciera un esfuerzo físico.

"Mi madre odiaba que me ensuciara y mi padre solía decir que sólo los pobres de mente deberían ser los que se arriesgaran físicamente. Son personas demasiado mentales y así era yo"

–¿Tus padres huyeron cuando se presentó aquel misterioso ataque al castillo?

–Me avergüenza decir que si pero yo decidí quedarme. Quería ayudar a como diera lugar. Tonto ¿No crees?

–Shad te respeto y no conozco a tus padres, sin embargo pienso que los tontos son ellos. De vez en cuando me da ganas de patearte pero eres de los pocos _sabelotodo_ que soporto –y me soportan– y que me agradan.

Estaba sin palabras, no sabia que contestarle, pocas personas habían sido así de francas con él, siendo honesto nadie había sido así de abierto con él.

Sólo le quedó reírse.

–¿De qué te ríes?

–De tu franqueza.

–Bueno alguien tiene que decir la verdad de vez en cuando ¿No?

El joven pelirrojo empezó a reírse de nuevo.

Cuando llegó el anochecer la lluvia no se había detenido; Shad y Ashei eran casi los únicos en la sala común de la posada, ambos estaban sentados en las sillas frente al fuego, cada uno con sus pensamientos.

–¿Ashei por que viajas conmigo?

La capitana no contestó, sólo le dio un golpe en el brazo a su compañero.

–Porque me caes bien –sonrió.

No pasaba un día en que no discutieran por el destino, todos los días Shad escuchaba a Ashei soltar una palabrota pero no le gustaría viajar al lado de alguien más. Nunca se divertiría tanto como lo hacía con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Primero una aviso; voy a casa de mi abuelita y **el cuarto capítulo de Espíritu de Luna ** no lo he terminado ya van como 11 hojas y todavía no llego a lo más chido, lo quería postear mañana pero no lo he terminado y aparte en los próximos 3 días no tendré red. Por cierto ya publiqué el segundo capítulo de Momentos. Déjenme termino el 3ero pa que se emocionen más.

Segundo; este fic es una idea que se nos ocurrió mientras hablábamos del caso Pablo() y su infame acusación; es un experimento entre **Zilia-K,** **Dialirvi** y su **"servilleta" (su servidora pues)**.

Disfruten, comenten, báñense, coman, sigan sexys.

**FELIZ SATURNALIA, NAVIDAD, HANUKA, FIESTAS, ETC... GENTE DE ALLÁ FUERA. Bueno pásensela chido y si no pues ni modo , al menos vean películas y no escuchen villancicos a menos que se quieran suicidar. **


End file.
